Interlude
by Goun
Summary: Xiahou Dun comforts his cousin and lord... sorry, I uploaded the wrong data yesterday, that's the real story.


Interlude  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters mentioned in this fanfic, because they are already dead. Dynasty Warriors/Tactics/etc. belongs to Koei. Warning: This story contains slash (PG-13) and -surprise, surprise- it doesn't involve any Wu characters, but Wei. The author of the story is not a native English speaker, so please ignore all the mistakes. Author's Note: This fanfic is written by my friend Kyle. Send your feedback to me, I'll let her know. Kyle: I'm so proud to write the first Wei slash fic. Flame me, if you like, but I would rather appreciate fair comments and criticism.  
  
Part 1 "Cao?" Dun muttered from the threshold. The flames in the fireplace had died down, wrapping the small study into darkness. He slowly stepped towards the man sitting on the huge desk. "Are you awake?" "Did you expect me to be asleep?" Cao asked tiredly. Dun sighed. No, he had hoped so.  
  
But after all he had known Cao would still be working. It was so typical for him to work the whole night brooding over things he could not change anyway.  
  
He was not only Cao's cousin, but a very close friends since they were children - and the only man allowed to visit the ruler of the biggest Kingdom in China in his private quarters without being accompanied by guards. The ruler of the Wei Kingdom chuckled, then finally he stopped reading the papers in front of him and rubbed the back of his nose. "Why are you here?"  
  
"I was just checking on you." Dun stirred the fire, not bothering to call for a servant.  
  
When the study was once again filled with crackling sounds and warm light, he turned around to face his lord.  
  
Cao Cao was looking bad, to say it more precisely, he looked like he hadn't slept in ages. His shoulders were tense, as was the rest of his body, and he had dark circles around the eyes. But talking about it with Cao was useless as always, so he didn't even try. Shaking his head Dun stepped behind the smaller man and put his hands on his tense shoulders.  
  
"I was just checking if you were comfortable."  
  
After starting to massage Cao's back he reported: "Everything is prepared. My men are ready to decamp at daybreak. I'm leaving tomorrow."  
  
"Ah, very good." Cao closed his eyes and enjoyed Dun's massage, which wasn't uncommon in a night like this. It was like when they were young.  
  
"So you came to say farewell. " Making a move to open his lord's collar, Dun tried a joke.  
  
"When I'm gone you will have to look for a replacement. maybe the young girl I met on the stairs? " The next minute, Cao was yelping as Dun pressed his strong fingers into the hardened muscles on his back..  
  
"Uh!"  
  
Closing his eyes he responded, his voice hoarse. "Oh, I do not think that anybody could replace you. I can't bring myself to relax in the company of someone I can not . trust. Like you." At this he smiled wickedly.  
  
"Besides I bet you know that I enjoy your company as much as any woman's.  
  
Or maybe you have forgotten." Dun sighed inwardly, but didn't say anything aloud. Why did he have to tease him again and again? He wished that he had stayed in his own rooms tonight. Drinking himself senseless now seemed a more reasonable alternative to coming here of all places.  
  
But his treacherous feet had once again led him all the way to Cao's quarters. "Why did you stop?" Cao interrupted his thoughts. "Hmm, sorry.. " Cao smiled again, and Dun knew it without seeing his lord's face. Usually this was a topic Dun tried to avoid.  
  
He moved his hands upwards to Cao's neck, kneading the white skin until it reddened.  
  
Eliciting a groan from his cousin, he gently stroke the hairs on his neck and - following a sudden impulse - he opened the hair-band which held Cao's hair. At this Cao shivered noticeably. Touching the other man's skin so intimately always succeeded in quickening Dun's heartbeat, but actually watching him tremble under his touch brought back memories of their youth.  
  
They could have been no older than 16 back then. For one night he had pushed all thoughts about rules and conventions aside and acted on his fantasies. Dun had been surprised that Cao had surrendered so easily, but Cao had been a young man who did not refuse pleasure, even if it came from another man and that man was his cousin. And whenever Dun closed his eye he could conjure up the image of the young Cao Cao in the heat of pleasure. His face, his cheeks flushed, his mouth slightly open, moaning. ". something amiss?" "Huh?" "I asked you if there was anything amiss." "No, I'm just tired, that's all." The room grew very silent then, except for the crackling of the flames. Both men were too weary to go on teasing each other and indulged in the comforting silence.  
  
And after some time Dun realised that Cao's breath was coming at regular intervals and his head was falling to one side. 


End file.
